


Drabbles de Tumblr

by ScarletBunny



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Dreams, F/M, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Penis Vagina Friction, Sleep Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Wet Dream, lot of kisses, suggestive touching, vivid dreams
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletBunny/pseuds/ScarletBunny
Summary: En lo que trabajo en mis fics más largos, en tumblr de vez en cuando escribiré drabbles a pedido de la gente con prompts.Si quieren pedir algo no duden en ir a mi tumblr "obeyme-spanish-fics.tumblr.com" y dejarme un ask! <3E iré actualizando los tags a medida que vaya publicando más.
Relationships: Actualizando, Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 12





	1. “I can’t stop thinking about your hands on me.” /w Diavolo x MC

**Author's Note:**

> Pedido de @memmiau en tumblr, com el promp list de "SENTENCE STARTERS. Flirty/Suggestive/NSFW Edition." con la frase “I can’t stop thinking about your hands on me.” con Diavolo.
> 
> Sin advertencias en especial.

Tenías el hábito de ir al castillo de Diavolo cada cierto tiempo. Naturalmente lo hacías a escondidas de los hermanos. Usualmente te quedabas durante las noches y en las mañanas Diavolo al ser parte del consejo estudiantil, sus deberes con la academia le obligaban a irse más temprano, por lo que no debían preocuparse por el hecho de que los vieran llegar juntos cada cierto tiempo. Hoy tus planes si diferían de lo usual ¿Y qué era lo usual? Una velada romántica hasta las tantas de la madrugada, disfrutando de la compañía del hombre que robó tu corazón apenas fijaste tu mirada sobre la de él. Hoy tu plan era distinto, después de todo sabías bien que la rutina arruinaba la relación y que tú no estabas dispuesta a ello.

Con un abrigo ligero con capucha, y una pequeña mochila al hombro, te aseguras de que nadie de tus compañeros de residencia te vea salir, el único que sabía de tus salidas era Lucifer, pero estabas convencida de que el mismo Diavolo tuvo que haberle dicho por tu seguridad (Aunque actualmente ninguno lo haya afirmado, solo son tus acertadas suposiciones). Como era la costumbre, mientras salías le mandas un rápido mensaje a Lucifer anunciando tu salida, guardas el D.D.D en tu bolsillo de los jeans y emprendes tu pequeña travesía.

Te sabías ya el camino de memoria, debías atravesar un pequeño bosque para luego adentrarte por algunas calles poco transitadas, después pasabas por un terreno poco confiable (pero Barbatos aseguró que no debías temer, así que has confiado) donde parecía hacían fiestas callejeras o iban a tirar escombros. Ya una vez pasada aquella zona ya tenías enfrente la gran fachada del enorme castillo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderte cada vez que pasabas por fuera, solías quedarte unos pocos minutos admirando el gran castillo, siempre encontrando detalles nuevos. Te pusiste en marcha hasta el frontis, donde notaste que Barbatos ya se encontraba afuera.

\- Buenas noches Barbatos. – Lo saludaste de forma animosa, sacándote el abrigo mientras ambos entraban a la mansión.

\- Buenas noches señorita. – Saludó de forma cortés, lo que era usual en él, tomó la mochila junto al abrigo. – El señor la espera en el comedor, si me disculpa. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcha con tus cosas.

Simplemente le hiciste un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y te marchaste hacia donde se encontraba tu enamorado. Conocías las habitaciones principales de la mansión por lo que no era necesario que alguien te guiase. Pero tu destino no era el comedor, agradeciste que aquellos lados estuvieran todos cerrados con grandes puertas de madera oscura, ya que la oficina de Diavolo se encontraba al final del mismo pasillo así como el comedor.

Rápidamente entraste a su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ti y encendiendo la linterna integrada a tu D.D.D. Paseaste la mirada por el lugar hasta que tus ojos se posaron por el amplio escritorio de madera, el cual se veía mantenía sus años, pero estaba perfectamente cuidado y detrás, el gran sillón de cuero donde se sentaba él. Miraste con curiosidad los papeles en la mesa, haciendo la acción precavida de no desordenar nada en caso de que fuesen importantes. Te acomodaste en la silla, sintiendo como claramente fue hecha para Diavolo, te sentías sumamente pequeña sentada ahí, por poco las puntas de tus pies no tocan el suelo, sentías como si una presencia más grande que tú estaba detrás, pero era solo el gran respaldo de cuero. Pensaste en el conjunto que traías debajo de la ropa, era un conjunto rojo con detalles dorados, el cual originalmente solo era rojo, pero como te gustaba sorprenderle, decidiste hacer un poco de personalización en el conjunto, ya esperabas con ansias ver su reacción.

Ya acomodada, apagaste la linterna de tu D.D.D, buscando inmediatamente el contacto de Diavolo, y apenas comenzabas a escribir tu mensaje te llegó uno de él, preguntando por que tardabas ya que Barbatos ya la había avisado de tu llegada. Esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa, mientras escribías tu mensaje hacía él.

\- “Cariño, lo lamento tanto” “Creo que sin querer pasé de largo y llegué a tu oficina”

\- “???” “Pero el comedor esta antes de llegar a mi oficina…” “¿Quieres que pase a buscarte?”

\- “Por favor amor”

Dejaste el D.D.D devuelta en tu bolsillo apenas terminaste, y con un poco de dificultad trataste de dejar la silla dada vuelta, con el respaldo dando cara al sillón mientras veías por el gran ventanal la noche de Devildom. Cautivada por la vista, apenas te dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió con cuidado, llevabas un conjunto especial para la ocasión, por lo que con suma rápidez te deshaces de tus jeans y los dejas tirados en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué estás a oscuras acá? – Preguntó curioso el recién llegado, sin tomarse la molestia de encender las luces, después de todo seguramente se conocía la oficina como la palma de su mano.

\- Sólo… te esperaba. – Respondiste sintiendo como el calor comenzó a subir por tu rostro, ansiando de antemano lo que planeaste hacer.

\- ¿A mí? – Volvió a preguntar Diavolo, sintiendo como sus pasos se acercaban más, a un tortuoso paso lento para tu paciencia.

\- Así es… - Suspiraste, aguantando las enormes ganas de saltar a sus brazos y besarlo, no debías arruinar tu pequeña sorpresa. – Durante estos días… - Proseguiste con tus palabras, mientras tus manos que no podías mantener quietas, pasaban tus propios muslos, acariciando la delgada tela de las medias que traías puestas. – Estas semanas que no nos vimos… No podía parar de pensar en ti – Sentiste como el cuerpo más grande finalmente llegó a tu lado, volteándote a verlo con deseo. – No podía parar de pensar en tus manos… sobre mí.

Más palabras parecían que estaban sobrando en el momento, por lo que apenas te diste cuenta tu cuerpo fue atraído hacia el ajeno, sintiendo como eras levantada con facilidad siendo firmada de las nalgas para no caerte, y abrazándote del cuello de tu amado finalmente alcanzas a verle algo de su rostro, sentiste su respiración tibia sobre tu cuello, mientras que con uno de sus brazos seguía afirmándote hacia él, con su otra mano libre acarició con suavidad le media, pasando suavemente por la costura que terminaba en tus muslos, haciéndote temblar levemente contra él.

\- ¿Y a qué debo esta agradable sorpresa? – Su mano seguía acariciando tu pierna.

\- Solamente quería sorprenderte. – Sonreíste, dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. – Y parece que funcionó. – Tus labios atraparon a los ajenos en un suave beso. – Extrañaba tenerte así de cerca.

\- Y yo también mi vida. – Otro beso fue depositado en tus labios. – Pero la cena se va a enfriar. – Mencionó, sin la intención de querer arruinar el ambiente que se estaba formando.

\- La cena puede esperar. – Intentaste poner un tono autoritario. – Yo no. Además… como tienes este fin de semana creí que… podríamos pasarlo juntos. – Te esforzaste en ponerle un tono sugerente a la última frase, esperando a que él se “pusiera en tono” contigo.

\- Bueno, si me lo dices así, no puedo negarme. – Y con un movimiento preciso, se sentó en la silla de cuero, dejándote sentada sobre sus piernas.

Tomó tus labios en un ardiente beso del que apenas pudiste seguir el ritmo, notando las ganas y hambre que sentía el demonio, mientras que sus manos no perdieron el tiempo comenzando a juguetear con sus senos. Aquella noche era seguro que te ibas a quedar sin cena, y que iban a compensar aquellas semanas perdidas, pero no te molestaba en lo absoluto.


	2. Oh, don't mind me. Just enjoying the view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo pedido de un ánonimo con "Oh, don't mind me. Just enjoying the view" con Belphegor.  
> Recuerden pueden pedir sus menús (?) a mi tumblr https://obeyme-spanish-fics.tumblr.com/ ☆⌒（●ゝω・）

No supiste en que momento de la supuesta siesta de la tarde que te ibas a tomar con Belphie se transformó en una acalorada sesión de besos con las manos del Séptimo hermano acariciando de forma un poco agresiva tu cuerpo por sobre la ropa. Ustedes no habían oficializado nada con los otros, pero el mismo Belphegor lo encontró innecesario, además de los posibles problemas que ello acarrearía (los cuales naturalmente le iba a dar pereza lidiar), por tu parte no te importaba en lo absoluto, con tal de que ustedes estuviesen contentos te bastaba, ya las formalidades se harían en otro momento.

Apenas se daban pausas de segundos para poder tomar un poco de aire antes de llegar al punto de la asfixia, solo para retomar aquellos ardientes besos. Tus manos se quedaban quietas, acariciando cuanta porción de cuerpo encontraran, hasta que finalmente colaste tus manos por debajo de su polera, paseando por la piel ajena, tocando todo lo que alcanzaran. 

\- Vaya, veo que hoy estás con iniciativa. – Dijo Belphegor entre las pausas de sus besos, con un pequeño tono de burla en su voz.   
\- Pues tú empezaste. – Acusaste con la mirada al demonio, quien solo se rio por lo bajo ante ello. 

Aún con la manta sobre sus cuerpos siguieron con lo suyo, en algún momento las prendas superiores del peliazulado fueron descartadas fuera de la cama, dejándole su torso completamente al descubierto, apegaste más tu figura a la suya, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo embriagarte por completo. Sentías como las manos ajenas se posicionaban en tu trasero, apretando tus nalgas gustoso, emitiste un suave gemido el cual fue ahogado en la boca del demonio, volviendo a separarse de ti con una sonrisa burlona, como si estuviera restregándote en la cara que él llevaba la batuta de la situación. 

Ver aquella expresión desato un sentimiento de querer llevar la “delantera” y no solo quedarte ahí quieta mientras él hacía lo que quisiera con tu cuerpo. Antes de que te volvieras a sumir en sus besos te posicionas sobre él, sentándote sobre su ya notable erección, gemiste de placer ante el pequeño roce con él por sobre la ropa. Posicionaste tus manos en el abdomen desnudo de él para tener un mejor soporte y comenzaste a mover tus caderas suavemente, procurando hacer la mayor fricción posible entre la erección de Belphegor y tu vagina, ya sintiendo como tu ropa interior comenzaba a humedecerse. A esas alturas la manta ya había sido tirada hacia atrás.

Las manos inquietas del demonio no pudieron detenerse por más tiempo, tu propia playera fue deshecha y tirada hacia que rincón del ático. Ahora ambos estaban con el torso descubierto, tus pechos moviéndose ligeramente al son de tus caderas, pero fueron inmediatamente tomados por las manos de Belphegor, quien no dudo en darles un buen masaje aprovechando su posición. Un gemido más sonoro que los anteriores salió de tus labios, siendo estimulaba por ambos lados ya casi se sentía como si estuvieras en las nubes, pero tratando de no romper tu concentración aceleraste los movimientos de sus caderas, que para tu propia ganancias tus movimientos también estaba surgiendo efecto en tu amante, sintiendo como agarra con un poco más de fuerza tus senos y en como mordía su labio inferior.

A los pocos minutos, ya sentías que tus caderas no daban más, y tampoco tu propia cordura, ya deseabas sentir su miembro adentro tuyo, haciéndote suya ahí mismo, por lo que poco a poco tus movimientos comenzaban a perder la fuerza y determinación del inicio. Escuchaste nuevamente una pequeña risa del ser que estaba debajo de ti, ahora dedicándose a jugar con tus pezones.

\- ¿D-de qué te ríes? – Preguntas con un poco de indignación en tu tono. Después de todo, tu misma te propusiste el desafío de hacerle perder la razón y hacer que te follara con todo (y para tu mala suerte parece que no funcionó y terminarías siendo tú pidiendo sentir como el pene de Belphegor se apoderaba de lo poco de cordura que te quedaba)  
\- ¿Oh? Vamos, no me hagas caso. – Intentó sonar tranquilo, intentando manejar su propia respiración antes de continuar. – Solo estoy disfrutando de la vista. – Terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa, pasando sus manos de tus pechos hasta tu cintura.   
\- Te odio. – Ya cesando los movimientos, se acercaste a él intentando parecer molesta.  
\- No mientas. – Refuta, tomándote con firmeza de tu cintura e intercambiando posiciones, ahora con tu espalda sobre la cama y él encima de ti entre tus piernas. – Porque si me odiaras en serio. – Acerca más su rostro al tuyo, sintiendo su respiración sobre tu rostro. – No estaríamos haciendo esto. – Finaliza la oración con un beso, acallando todas tus quejas inmediatas que querías hacerle.  
\- Calla… - Apenas encontraste el momento para separarte del beso solo pudiste decir aquella palabra, con tu mente casi en blanco, perdida entre tu calentura no pudiste dilucidar más palabras. 

Tus pensamientos finalmente fueron asediados y hechos a un lado cuando el demonio volvió a acercar su rostro al tuyo, pero esta vez atacando tu cuello con suaves mordidas y besos, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a deshacerse del resto de las ropas que te cubrían.

Ya tendrías más tiempo para idear alguna otra estrategia para hacer que el Avatar de la Pereza por fin cayera en tus provocaciones, por ahora, solo te quedaba “aceptar” tu momentánea derrota y disfrutar del momento antes de que llegase la hora de la cena.


	3. “I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?” Leviathan x F!MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercer pedido para @im-a-inlove-nerd, con la frase “I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?” con Leviathan y F!MC. Hice un pequeño cambio con respecto a la traducción literal de la frase, pero intenté mantener la escencia ❤
> 
> Recuerden pueden pedir sus menús (?) a mi tumblr https://obeyme-spanish-fics.tumblr.com/ ☆⌒（●ゝω・）  
> Pronto actualizaré otra lista de frases en tumblr por si desean pasar a ver ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨

Los benditos exámenes de fin de semestre, a pesar de haber intentado mantener tus notas lo más elevadas posible, estos exámenes tenían demasiado peso sobre la nota a fin del programa, por lo que te encontrabas un poco sobrecargada con los estudios. Finalmente decidiste rendirte ante el cansancio, simplemente dejando el libro abierto sobre tu escritorio, dejando caer tu cabeza sobre el mismo. 

Luego de unos segundos, levantas tu cabeza del escritorio, sintiéndote nuevamente abrumada por la cantidad de cosas que debías aprenderte, viendo cada vez con más pesimismo los libros que aún te faltaba leer y repasar. Dejando todo como estaba decides tirarte a tu cama, recordando que ni la habías dejado hecha debido a que querías provechar al máximo tu día de estudios, aprovechaste y sacándote las pantuflas te cubres hasta la cintura, respondiendo algunos mensajes que te habían llegado durante el día.

Tras haber terminado de revisar todo lo pertinente a tu D.D.D observas con desdén tu escritorio con la gran montaña de trabajo que te quedaba “Que frustrante” pensaste con ganas de quemar los libros. Decidiste que por tu bienestar mental ibas a ignorar aquellos libros, dándote la vuelta y tomar una pequeña siesta para descansar tu mente.

Apenas sentiste cuando caíste en los brazos de Morfeo, no estabas soñando nada en específico, solo teniendo un descanso para ti. La noción del tiempo al dormir se distorsiona de forma brutal, no sabes cómo o por qué, pero tú subconsciente te traslado a una habitación que sentías que conocías pero a la vez no, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sentiste como te rodeaban unos brazos abrazándote con evidente fuerza, mientras que por tus muslos notaste como una especie de cola se iba abriendo paso por tus muslos. Las manos de aquel ser que te atrapó comenzaron a jugar con tus pechos y a apretarlos haciendo que te calentaras. Finalmente la punta de aquella larga que te recordó a la de una serpiente comenzó a rozarse con tu parte intima de forma un poco brusca, pero sin hacerte daño. Lo único que podías hacer desde tu desfavorable posición era intentar despertar, lo cual parecía difícil. Mirando hacia abajo, viendo como tus pechos eran prácticamente amasados y aquella cola jugaba con tu parte inferior, pudiste notar un particular color cian en las uñas del individuo. No te costó demasiado asimilar que aquel ser que estaba haciendo de las suyas en tus sueños no era otro más que Leviathan. Ante aquella revelación tu excitación no hizo más que aumentar, provocando que tu subconsciente siguiera con aquella “tortura”, las manos ajenas se colan debajo de la polera, jugueteando con tus pezones sin compasión, mientras que la cola del demonio hizo lo propio, al tener un pantalón sencillo y sin botones, no le fue problema meterse debajo de las capas de ropa y “atacarte” directamente. 

Luego de aquello sentiste como volvías al plano de la realidad, sintiendo como sudor frio bajaba por tu cuerpo, las luces de tu habitación se encontraban apagadas y todo en tu habitación seguía como siempre, excepto tú y tu ropa. Haciendo una inspección a tu cuerpo notaste que la ropa que traías puesta estaba mojada con sudor, y que decir tu ropa interior, los pantalones que traías puestos en algún momento de tu sueño cayeron de la cama. Te cubriste hasta la cabeza, intentando no recordar lo que estabas soñando hacía nada más pocos minutos, terminando en fracaso, ya que de inmediato sentiste como el calor se apoderó de tus mejillas, y sentías como tu entrepierna comenzaba a pedir “un poco de atención”. 

Intentaste de todo, tus manos, recreación visual con ayuda de tu laptop, pero nada te ayuda a bajar el calor, inclusive sentías que tus esfuerzos solo empeoraban tu propia situación, llegando al punto de que simplemente no podías ignorar tus impulsos e irte a dormir, te avergonzaba aceptarlo, pero necesitabas ayuda. 

Muchas veces los hermanos te habían recalcado que podías contar con ellos para lo sea, pero ¿De dónde ibas a sacar coraje para explicarles lo que te pasó? Tu mente divagó por los rostros de todos, pero ninguno te daba la suficiente confianza para hablar de ello, hasta que recordaste al demonio con quién habías tenido aquel sueño, los latidos de tu corazón se hicieron más fuertes, sentías como golpeaban con violencia tu pecho, y que decir tu rostro, sentías como ardía. Luego de dudarlo por demasiado tiempo para tu gusto confirmaste la hora en el pequeño dispositivo que estaba en tu mesa de noche, 5:33 de la madrugada, aún faltaba un rato para que el día de todos comenzara, por lo que con rapidez coges tu uniforme y te lo pones a la rápida, después de todo si todo funcionaba, no querías atrasarte demasiado.

Con el corazón en la mano y los nervios junto a tu calentura a más no poder, te diriges rápidamente a la habitación del Avatar de la Envidia. Inhalas y exhalas afuera de su puerta, colocando atención al poco ruido que lograbas escuchar proveniente desde adentro “Bien, aún está despierto” pensaste con positividad. Tres toques suaves cayeron sobre la puerta de madera, pocos segundos pasaron y escuchaste como el pomo de la puerta giraba hasta que al otro lado ves a un Leviathan bastante confundido apenas vió que eras tú.

En aquellos segundos el nerviosismo que había acompañado todo el camino se fue a la basura, apenas lo viste te abalanzaste hacia él atacando sus labios sin dejarle la posibilidad de que reaccionase. No negabas que te encantaba Leviathan, no era la primera vez que tus “fantasías” estaban relacionadas con el tercer hermano, pero nunca habían sido tan vividas hasta aquella noche, donde tus ganas de besarlo, acariciarlo, abrazarlo y junto a muchas otras cosas se habían apoderado de tu cordura.

Manteniendo tus brazos rodeando su cuello y tus labios sobre los suyos, no sentiste ningún intento de separación de parte de él, por lo que creíste que no estaba rechazando tus avances. Sentiste la puerta cerrarse detrás de ti, y finalmente decidiste separarte, tu cuerpo se sentía débil y necesitado, por lo que descansaste algo de tu peso sobre él mientras le mirabas directamente a aquellos ojos anaranjados que te volvían loca.

\- ¡E-ey! ¿A… a que viene… to-todo esto? – Apenas pudo articular el demonio, comenzando a caer presa de aquel nerviosismo que le caracterizaba, junto a un evidente color rojizo en sus mejillas.  
\- Lo siento Levi… - Apegaste más tu cuerpo al de él, presionando tus pechos contra el pecho de él. – Pero… debo ser honesta contigo. – Un pequeño suspiro salió de tus labios, manteniendo tu mirada conectada a la de él. – Estoy demasiado caliente y tú… eres demasiado atractivo para mí. – Sentenciaste, rozando levemente tu pelvis con la pierna de Leviathan, provocándote un pequeño gemido que te costó suprimir. - ¿Podemos follar? ¿Así… ahora? - Otro roce contra su pierna sacó otro gemido de ti, un poco más fuerte que el anterior. – Ya no… aguanto más.   
\- ¿A-ahora ya? – Preguntó aún confundido, quería mirar a otro lado, en el fondo tenía la impresión de que cortar ese contacto visual contigo era casi como “traicionarte” en aquel momento de necesidad. A su modo de ver parecía que estabas sufriendo, y no podía dejarte así – Ok, si es lo que nece-necesitas… - Respondió en un susurro de la pura vergüenza, esperando serte de ayuda.  
\- Levi… - Tu rostro se iluminó, y sin pensarlo volviste a besarlo, pero esta vez con más suavidad, a modo de agradecerle por no haberte rechazado. – 

Desde ese momento decidiste perder la noción de todo lo que pasaba alrededor tuyo, solo centrándote entre lo que estaba pasando entre ustedes dos, tus manos comenzaron su trabajo de desvestir al demonio, tenías presente la inexperiencia del susodicho, pero no te molestaba en absoluto tomar la batuta de la situación y guiarle por el proceso con cariño y paciencia.


	4. “You’re such a tease.” /w Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuarto pedido de @blahtess en tumblr con la frase “You’re such a tease.” con nuestro querido Mammoron ❤ Traduje la oración directamente desde Google así que puede que no sea exacto, pero al menos creo que mantiene la escencia. (?)
> 
> Disculpen la tardanza con los pedidos, pero la cocina sufrió un pequeño fallo técnico y ahora esta trabajando a mitad de potencia. (?)  
> De todas formas si no les molesta esperar siguen abiertos los pedidos con dos listas de prompts~ ヾ(๑╹ꇴ◠๑)ﾉ”

Sentías que a estas alturas lo que decían los demás hermanos era verdad “La estupidez de Mammon se pega, ten cuidado”.

Ese día cumplías apenas tu tercer mes de noviazgo con el Avatar de la Avaricia, habías planeado un “pequeño” regalo para él, mandaste a pedir por Akuzon aquellos melosos anillos de pareja, sabías que al principio Mammon iba a negar y renegar ponérselo, pero lo conocías bien y ni bien al día siguiente ya visualizabas el anillo de plata en su dedo. Te habías organizado con anticipación, el esperado día era justamente un Domingo, por lo que tendrían todo el día para compartir (aunque eso no se distinguía de los demás días, donde ambos se la pasaban pegados como uña y mugre). Inclusive te habías envalentonado y pediste unos consejos a Asmodeus con respecto a una velada más romántica y “pasional”, además de ver por Akuzon algunos modelos de lencería. Te decidiste por un conjunto negro con detalles en colores dorado y blanco. Pero había un detalle, un detalle demasiado importante que se te pasó por alto y te habías olvidado por completo, hasta ese mismo día, donde te encuentras ahora.

Estabas en la habitación de Mammon, recostada en su desordenada cama, tu plan era escabullirte en sus aposentos y esperarle solo con la lencería puesta ¿Y por qué no? Con una de sus poleras puestas, por alguna razón te gustaba como te quedaban, y podías leer siempre en su cara que él no le molestaba que usaras su ropa.

Pero, volviendo al detalle, era que Mammon hacía un par de semanas atrás te había avisado que ese mismo Domingo tenía ocupado casi todo el día con una sesión fotográfica, que le iba a tomar casi todo el día ya que era una producción bastante extensa, y después iban a tener una reunión en un restaurante con algunos miembros y modelos (entre ellos Mammon). Ahora estabas sola en su habitación, abrazando con frustración y molestia una de las almohadas mientras veías una y otra vez los últimos mensajes de tu novio, respondiendo tu pregunta de en donde se encontraba, y te recordó la sesión. Te acomodaste de estómago sobre la cama, ahogando un grito de ira contra cama, ahora molesta contigo misma por haber olvidado semejante día, y ahora estabas ahí sin saber qué hacer. Al inicio simplemente pensabas en tirar por la borda todo e intentar otro día, pero no, después de todo ¿Qué tanto debían demorar? Estabas segura que tu demonio estaría ansioso por querer estar ese día contigo, por lo que mejor quisiste esperar por él.

Tu sentido del espacio alrededor tuyo como tu percepción de la hora se habían “estropeado”, ni supiste a qué hora te quedaste dormida, lo único que sentías en el ambiente fue un suave olor a Demonus en el aire, te quedaste quieta un rato, esperando a que algún sonido te instigue a moverte de tu posición, e inmediatamente escuchas una respiración cerca de ti, un poco pesada, definitivamente alguien durmiendo a tu lado, te diste la vuelta suavemente tratando de no despertar al individuo, pero parecía que dormía como piedra, ya estando más cerca del otro cuerpo sentiste el aroma característico de uno de los perfumes de Mammon ¿A qué hora había regresado? Seguramente ya había llegado hace un rato, buscaste el interruptor de la luz de la mesita de noche de tu lado, y efectivamente el demonio estaba durmiendo, pero con toda la ropa puesta, y por el olor a Demonus no te cabía la menor duda de que la “reunión” terminó en una junta social con el resto del equipo. 

\- Diablos Mammon. – Susurraste para ti misma, mientras acariciar suavemente su blanca cabellera. – Eres un chiste. – No podías enojarte con él.

Y claro, era imposible enojarte con tu novio, desde que empezaron a salir, comenzó de a poco con el cambio de sus actitudes, ahora trataba de meterse menos en problemas (más que nada por el hecho de que pasaba casi el 80% de su día contigo era difícil que se meta en líos) y eso lo apreciabas muchísimo, sabías que él evitaba a toda costa que tuvieses angustias o enojos. 

Lo mirabas con amor, mientras jugabas un poco con los mechones de su cabello, y aprovechando que estaba en un letargo profundo, intentaste desvestirle para que pudiese dormir bien. La luz de la pequeña lámpara era suave, pero no impedía que vieras el cuerpo de él. Ya habiéndole sacado la chaqueta y los pantalones, decidiste taparlo con las sabanas, luego recordaste que aún traías puesta la lencería junto a la polera de Mammon, observaste como por debajo de la polera que traía él podías ver su abdomen, con las yemas de tus dedos acariciaste aquella zona descubierta, provocando algunos sonidos en el demonio, quien claramente no se veía iría a despertar pronto. Las puntas de tus dedos pasaron a rozar la tela de los boxers del moreno, te mordiste el labio inferior mientras tu mirada se desviaba hacia su entrepierna, cubierta por la delgada tela de algodón de aquellos boxers… Sentiste como tu corazón aceleró su ritmo y un suave calor subía por tu cara, y recordaste lo que habías planeado para el día de hoy. 

Luego de pensarlo un rato, no estaría mal “cobrarte” por ti misma por el esfuerzo que habías puesto para ese día (aunque en teoría, era tu culpa por olvidarlo, pero vamos, podía haber rechazado la salida post-sesión y no haberse tardado tanto en regresar, pensaste). 

Solo bajaste los boxers lo suficiente como para “liberar” el pene del demonio de aquel confinamiento, con un par de toques por tu parte no tardó en ponerse duro, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a tus estímulos, escuchabas los pequeños y casi imperceptibles jadeos de tu novio, por lo que simplemente decidiste seguir con tus administraciones. Tu lenguas comenzó con su trabajo, comenzando con la parte superior del miembro de Mammon, dando pequeñas lamidas alrededor de la cabeza, pasando por todo el falo hasta la cabeza y repetías el procedimiento un par de veces, hasta que decidiste comenzar a usar tu boca. No estabas apresurada, después de todo el demonio seguía durmiendo, veías como su pecho subía y bajaba junto a sus suaves gemidos provocados por ti, por poco te sentías como una depredadora saboreando lenta y tortuosamente a tu víctima. Con movimientos suaves seguías practicándole sexo oral, hasta que sentiste que en un momento los jadeos de Mammon se hicieron más graves y eyaculó en tu boca, haciendo que se despertara de golpe, como si hubiese regresado de una pesadilla. Sentías como te miraba con incredulidad, manteniendo su miembro aún en tu boca evitando ensuciar la ropa o las sabanas, hasta que finalmente pudiste tragarlo todo y sin romper el contacto visual.

\- I-idota ¿Qu-qué estabas haciendo? – Preguntó fatigado el moreno, tratando de recomponer su respiración, a pesar de la poca luz, no te costó imaginar su cara completamente roja.   
\- Solamente me divertía un poco. – Te relamiste los labios de forma provocadora, haciendo que el demonio finalmente mirase a otro lado, de la pura vergüenza. – Pero debo asumir que te gustó ¿No? – Te acercaste a él a robarle un pequeño beso.  
\- … Calla. – Fue su única respuesta, e inmediatamente atacó tus labios con beso cándido y desesperado, dejándote sin aire a los pocos segundos. – Entonces, supongo que ahora es mi turno para divertirme. – No dejó ni un segundo para que le respondieras con otro demandante beso.

Sentías como el moreno te recostaba en su cama sin cortar el beso en ningún momento. Una vez ya acomodados procedió a morder tus labios, aquellos besos te habían dejado casi sin aire, por lo que estabas jadeando. Sentías como sus labios comenzaba a recorrer tu cuerpo, desde tus labios pasando por tus mejillas, mandíbula y cuello, en donde sin dudarlo, comenzó a dejar marcas y mordidas.

Al menos ahora podrás recobrar un poco el día perdido…


	5. “Keep sweet-talking and this could go a whole new direction.” /w Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedido anónimo en Tumblr (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤   
> La verdad es que me costó un poco imaginarme/escribir a Lucifer, así que espero el producto cumpla con las expectativas ❤

\- ¿Entonces hoy también vendrás tarde? – No podías evitar poner un tono de decepción y “pena” a aquella interrogante.  
\- Sí. – La voz del pelinegro al otro lado de la línea respondió, con un ahogado suspiro. – Surgieron algunos asuntos con Diavolo que necesitamos discutir lo antes posible.   
\- Bueno, nada que hacerle… - Comprendías su posición, pero no dejabas de sentirte dejada de lado, con un suspiro decides animar un poco al demonio. – Nada más, espero que no te “diviertas” mucho con Diavolo cariño. – Añadiste con un tono burlón.  
\- Vamos… sabes que no tengo ese tipo de relación con él. – Respondió con una pequeña risa. – Nos vemos en la noche, si deseas puedes esperarme en mi habitación. 

Luego de un intercambio de despedidas y “te amo”, finalmente Lucifer fue quien cortó la llamada. Dejas tu D.D.D. sobre tu cama, manteniéndote sentada sobre la misma abrazada a tus piernas y apoyando tu mentón en tus rodillas. Te repetías mentalmente que al menos ibas a poder pasar tiempo con él en la noche, pero no había forma de calmar aquella furia mezclada con tristeza, por lo que finalmente decides tomar una pequeña siesta antes de la hora de la cena.

No sabes cómo o cuando te dejaste caer en el sueño, pero despertaste cuando sentiste una voz llamándote desde afuera, alcanzaste a distinguir que era Belphegor, llamándote para avisar que la cena estaba casi lista, un simple “ok” salió de tu boca, aún adormilada te das la vuelta quedándote mirando hacia el techo, tratando de recomponerte de la siesta.

La cena transcurre de forma normal, como imaginaste Lucifer ya había avisado de su ausencia, ya que su lugar no tenía los cubiertos puestos. Luego de la animada cena cada uno se dirige a realizar sus actividades. Mammon aprovechando la ausencia del mayor te había invitado a pasar la noche, pero le rechazaste diciendo que ibas a esperar al pelinegro.

Te diriges inmediatamente hacia su habitación, encontrándote con el suave aroma de su perfume impregnado en el lugar, te apoyas en la puerta reconfortándote con el aroma, como aún no tenías mensajes de tu enamorado imaginas que aún le quedaban horas de trabajo por delante, por lo que decides aprovechar para darte un baño, después de todo sabes que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto que utilizaras sus cosas… Tu vista se posó en la puerta medio abierta del closet, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en tus labios.

Tomaste una ducha rápida y apenas saliste del baño comprobaste si aún Lucifer no te había mandado algún mensaje, y efectivamente su chat aparecía sin mensajes por leer. Procedes a abrir el gran closet, viendo lo ordenado y pulcro que se veía todo, inclusive viste algunas prendas que en aquellos mese nunca le habías visto puestas, hasta que finalmente te decides a tomar alguna de las camisas que usa a diario. Tratando de evitar el mayor desorden dejas todo como estaba y dejas la puerta tal cual estaba aprovechando que solamente saliste con las bragas puestas te pones de inmediato la camisa, y como suponías, te quedaba grande, las mangas alcanzaban a cubrir hasta las puntas de tus dedos y el largo lograba tapar tus nalgas, pero ello no importaba, ya que después de todo no la ibas a abrochar. 

Primeramente te acomodaste sobre la cama del demonio, asegurándote de que las selfies apenas muestren tu rostro, tratando de enfocar más tu cuerpo semidesnudo y la camisa que traías puesta. Sacaste un buen número de fotos, ahora cambiando a algunas fotos frente al espejo del cuarto, recordando algunas poses y consejos que te había dado Asmodeus en el pasado y las fotos que solías encontrarte en Devilgram. Otro set de fotos completado, y comenzaste a editar las que te habían gustado, añadiendo filtros y textos ligeramente sugerentes.

Te encontrabas acostada en medio de la gran cama, moviendo tus piernas en al aire tratando de contener tu emoción. La primera foto enviada fue una “suave”, con un filtro ligeramente rosa y un texto de “te extraño”, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sentiste tu D.D.D vibrar en tu mano, y viste la notificación de su chat.

\- “¿Qué significa esto?”  
\- “¿Uhm? Pues, me aburría un poco… y como dice, te extraño~”

No hubo respuesta así, que asumiste debía seguir con Diavolo, el solo hecho de imaginar la expresión que debió haber puesto al ver la foto, esperaste unos minutos para enviar la siguiente, esta vez no habían respuestas, pero aparecía el icono que indicaba que los mensajes habían sido vistos. Luego de unas 5 fotos más decidiste dejarlo hasta ahí por el momento, ibas a ver algunos videos en DevilTube para pasar rato hasta que la pantalla indicaba una llamada entrante.

\- ¿Qué tal va todo~? – Preguntaste apenas tomaste la llamada.   
\- La verdad es que aún falta un poco más. – Aseguró el demonio al otro lado de la línea. – Pero más importante aún ¿Qué estás tramando? – Preguntó se forma seria, tu mente solo se dedicó a imaginar su rostro serio, con un deje de enojo, y no podías negar que eso te calentaba un poco.  
\- ¿Yo~? Nada. – Jugabas con el doblez de la camisa con tus dedos de la mano libre. – Como te dije estaba un poco aburrida… Y además… - Hiciste un pequeño cambio en tu tono de voz, comenzando a hablar de forma más suave. – Ya quisiera que estuvieras acá conmigo… te extraño muchísimo~ Quiero abrazarte, besarte y acariciarte. – Comenzaste a añadir un tono de lujuria a tus palabras, suspirando suavemente entre palabras. – Tengo tantas ganas de ti cariño… Me tienes mal, te necesito acá~   
\- Sigue hablándome de esa dulce forma, y apenas llegue todo puede escalar hacia otra dirección. – Sentiste como su tono se suavizó, dándote ligeros escalofríos.   
\- Sabes que eso no me molestaría. – Respondiste, perdiéndote en aquella llamada, deseando que llegue pronto a tu lado, en cierto modo deseando que descargue un poco de la frustración que podría haberle provocado tus fotos. 

Estabas tan ensimismada con la llamada que no alcanzas a reaccionar cuando sientes un cuerpo abalanzarse hacia ti desde atrás, como tenías la puerta de la habitación a tus espaldas no estabas prestando atención tampoco, fuiste dejaba boca abajo, sintiendo como el otro cuerpo, notablemente más grande que el tuyo solo se quedaba encima de ti, hasta que alcanzaste a distinguir las manos de Lucifer a los lados de tu cabeza, afirmándose en la cama.

\- Lu-lucifer… - Dijiste su nombre en un pequeño chillido ¿A qué hora había llegado?   
\- Que sorpresa ¿No? – Acercó su rostro hasta tu oreja, provocando un pequeño salto de tu parte. – Espero no te importe comience a cobrarme por la pequeña “broma”. 

No pudiste responderle nada, su sorpresiva aparición te había dejado anonadada, y claramente también te la “había jugado” fingiendo que todavía estaba con Diavolo cuando claramente ya estaba de vuelta… Sentiste como una de sus manos te toma del mentón obligándote a girar la cabeza hasta encontrarte con sus labios, ligeramente fríos, dándote a entender que había llegado hacía poco. Aún a pesar de que no estabas recompuesta de la sorpresa no dudaste en corresponderle su beso, el cual no tomó mucho tiempo para tornarse en uno apasionado, sintiendo como tu cuerpo comenzaba a agarrar más “calor”. Por lo menos ahora estabas satisfecha, ya que por fin después de varios días lo tendrías para ti, aunque sea fuese por aquella noche.


	6. "How do you want me?" /w Simeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedido anónimo en Tumblr para con nuestro bello ángel de chocolate ❤  
> \----  
> Disculpen enormemente la tardanza, trataré de ponerme al día con todo lo que pueda y dentro de lo que pueda, espero este nuevo drabble compense la falta de actividad ❤ Y perdonen si esto salió meloso y despilfarrado (?)

Sentías tus ojos cansados, dejas el manga abierto reposar sobre tu rostro, mientras que con tu diestra tanteas a ciegas la pila de mangas acomodados a tu lado sobre la cama, aún sorprendida por que Leviathan tuviese una colección de mangas dedicados al romance, no eran muchos, pero al menos satisfacían tu necesidad de leer algo meloso y ligero. 

Luego de un rato, al sentir que te faltaba el aire fresco, retiras el manga de tu rostro, enmarcando la página donde lo dejaste y lo devolviste a la pila. Te acomodas nuevamente sobre tu cama, arreglando la frazada que estaba sobre tus piernas y te tapas con ella, sintiendo como poco a poco tu cerebro pedía por un poco de descanso, el cual concedes sin mayor esfuerzo, cerrando los ojos y poco a poco dejándote llevar por el sueño.

…

Seguramente todo esto era producto de tus sueños y de aquellos mangas que estuviste leyendo un buen rato, te encontrabas claramente en el mundo humano, viendo como el atardecer teñía los cielos de un suave color anaranjado, te encontrabas frente a la entrada de una casa, no era la que tenías en el mundo humano, era como aquellas casas salidas de animes, dos pisos y un amplio espacio que estaba destinado a estacionar un automóvil o simplemente para el patio, la puerta de aquella gran casa estaba abierta, sintiendo como si te arrastrara con suavidad hacia su interior, y tú solo te dejabas guiar, cuando comienzas a dar los primeros pasos te das cuenta de que llevabas un bolso de cuero en tu mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha mantenías un juego de llaves, y lo que más llamó tu atención fue un adorno en particular, un pequeño corazón de plástico de color rojo, con la inicial de tu nombre junto a una gran S, ambos de color dorado, destacando del corazón. Mientras divagabas tratando de encontrarle algún significado a aquel sueño, tu cuerpo ya estaba dentro de la casa, apenas en la entrada, veías las escaleras de madera hacia el segundo piso, y al lado un pasillo con un par de puertas que dirigían a otras habitaciones. 

\- Cariño, has llegado antes. – Una voz familiar viene desde el fondo del pasillo, tu ser de congela por completo al reconocer al dueño de la voz.

Reconoces sin fallo la figura del ángel pelinegro caminando por el pasillo hacia tu dirección, te mantienes estoica en la entrada, en algún momento dejaste caer el bolso de cuero al suelo, el único movimiento que realizaba tu cuerpo era parpadear sorprendida y respirar, notas como la mirada de Simeon se posaba sobre ti, con un deje de preocupación, seguramente ante tu falta de respuesta hacia su comentario, dudaste un largo momento en cómo responderle, después de todo era un sueño, y tu subconsciente podía hacer lo que le diese la gana en tu descanso.

\- S-sí. – Apenas te salió la voz, aún sorprendida ante la imagen del ángel en tu sueño, y más aún en cómo se había dirigido a ti, sentías como los latidos de tu corazón se aceleraban y el calor comenzaba a subir hacia la cabeza. – Terminamos antes… - Apenas articulaste las últimas palabras procedes a quitarte los zapatos y sacarte el abrigo ligero que traías puesto.  
\- Aun así te siento agotada. – Mencionó el moreno mientras se acercaba a ti a recibir tus cosas, con aquella hermosa sonrisa que siempre te atrapaba cuando lo veías, nunca fallaba en embobarte. - ¿Quieres comer?   
\- Todavía no, estoy bien. – Ya con un poco más de calma, cierras finalmente la puerta detrás de ti, finalmente adentrándote en la casa.

No hubo más dialogo entre ustedes mientras entraban por la primera puerta del pasillo, dando lugar a un amplio living-comedor con una pequeña cocina americana al fondo. De lo poco que has podido procesar, parece que tu lectura de manga distorsionó a tu subconsciente, haciéndote soñar con aquellas escenas de aquellos tomos, donde relataba la vida diaria de una pareja feliz, con altos y bajos incluidos. Pero… ¿Por qué tu mente materializó aquellas fantasías con Simeon? No negabas que adorabas su compañía las pocas veces que podían compartir en RAD sin que los demonios interrumpieran o hicieran cualquier tontera, y sin mencionar que era alguien bastante atractivo, bondadoso, empático y preocupado de los demás, dispuesto a ayudar siempre, bueno no podías negar su encanto natural, aunque siempre asumiste que ese encanto podría ser natural de los ángeles en general. 

Nuevamente con la conciencia de que aquello era solo un sueño, decidiste seguir con aquello todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Con aquella resolución y ya más calmada, ves nuevamente la figura de Simeon pasar por la puerta, ahora con mayor iluminación te das cuenta de que traía un delantal de cocina puesto, uno de color crema y unos pantalones de color blanco, junto a una camisa también de un color crema, un poco más oscuro que el delantal, y nuevamente te sientes atrapada por aquella preciosa sonrisa, sentías que nunca te aburrirías de ver aquella sonrisa iluminando un poco tu día a día, todo en aquel sueño, como tal, era perfecto. El moreno se dirige a la cocina, dejando el delantal colgado en una pequeña percha y te das cuenta de que vuelve con una jarra con lo que parecía ser té helado y dos vasos de vidrio.

Ambos ya sentados en el sillón de 3 cuerpos de la pequeña sala, proceden a charlas de cosas triviales o que hayan pasado durante la jornada. En un momento dado cuando hubo un rato de silencio, miras a Simeon y este te devuelve la mirada, viendo como extiende sus brazos, invitándote a acurrucarte con él en el sillón. Nuevamente sientes aquel pequeño calor en tu pecho, y sin dudarlo más te lanzas suavemente a sus brazos, disfrutando del contacto y del calor ajeno, sientes como una de sus manos busca la tuya y sientes algo extraño en uno de sus dedos, algo ligeramente más frio que sus manos, y ahí lo ves, un anillo de oro en su dedo anular, tus ojos viajan a tu propia mano, viendo también un anillo de las mismas características y en el mismo dedo. Inmediatamente sientes los latidos de tu corazón en tus oídos y el calor subiendo por tu rostro nuevamente, pensabas que era obvio, pero recordabas que en el manga la pareja protagonista solo vivían juntos, aún no estaban casados, por lo que pensaste en aquel sueño se repetiría la situación, pero al parecer nuevamente tu mente “jugaba” con tus sentimientos. 

Cuando te permitías soñar despierta, uno de las personas que más se repetía era precisamente el ángel, pero tus fantasías solo te permitían imaginarte en situaciones que solo incluían una bella amistad o una linda relación de pareja, pensar en más allá te hacía sentir un poco mal, después de todo, se suponía él debía representar todo lo bueno, aunque inevitablemente tu imaginación gustaba de viajar y romper limites, después de todo, solo quedaría en tu mente, atormentándote de vez en cuando, pero nada más. 

Y ante aquella realización de que tu subconsciente te decía que querías al ángel, más allá de una bonita amistad, la vergüenza y las ganas de esconderte no faltaron. Te reiteraste a ti misma que esto solo era un sueño, no tenía nada malo, trataste de tranquilizarte con aquellas palabras y volver a disfrutar tu sueño.

Después de aquello, todo se dio con normalidad, al menos dentro del ámbito del sueño. Hubo muestras de cariño por aquí y por allá, las usuales de las parejas casadas, besos, abrazos, y a la hora de la cena darse comida el uno al otro mientras compartían risas y miradas llenas de amor. El sueño se estaba tornando demasiado vivido, no querías despertar más y disfrutar de aquella vida con el ángel.

Ya llegada la hora de dormir, te adelantaste a subir al dormitorio, mientras Simeon tomaba un baño. Decides tirarte sobre la gran cama matrimonial, quedándote boca abajo mientras te dejabas llevar por la suavidad de las frazadas. Cuando sentías que estabas próxima a caer dormida, sientes como alguien se posiciona sobre ti, viendo unas manos apoyarse a los lados de tu cabeza sobre la cama, apenas te pudiste dar la vuelta, sintiendo como el cuerpo de “tu esposo” se acomodaba sobre el tuyo, viendo como las gotas de agua caían de su cabellera oscura y no fue hasta que tus ojos hicieron un viaje rápido, notando que no traía nada más puesto que solo una toalla rodeándole la cintura, con un nudo completamente flojo, amenazando con deshacerse al más mínimo movimiento. Ya habías perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces tu pobre corazón había sufrido en aquel sueño, apartaste la mirada de aquella toalla para encontrarte nuevamente con aquellos ojos color azulados, atrapándote en un pequeño trance. Reaccionaste cuando nuevamente Simeon se acomodó encima de ti, prácticamente atrapándote contra la cama, sentías como su mirada podría penetrar tu mente y leerte los pensamientos si quisiera.

\- Cariño… - Un susurro suave que apenas rompió el silencio del ambiente salió de tus labios, tratando de articular alguna oración. – De-deberías vestirte pronto, no vayas a resfriarte… - Tratabas de ignorar el hecho de que prácticamente estaba desnudo encima de ti.  
\- No te preocupes. – Respondió con un susurro el moreno, tan suave y dulce que sentías que te ahogabas en sus palabras. – Entonces cariño mío. – Elevó un poco más la voz, captando toda tu atención, y finalmente se acerca a tu odio a depositar más dulces palabras. – Entonces… ¿Cómo me deseas? 

Después de aquella pregunta tu ser dejó de funcionar como tal, sintiendo como toda esa escena que se había formado y que no iba a terminar de forma inocente se desvaneció de tu vista, provocando que te despertaras de golpe, sintiendo un sudor frio en todo tu cuerpo, con la frazada que habías puesto sobre ti, ahora descansaba completamente desordenada en el suelo de tu habitación, la pila de mangas que estaban ordenados a tu lado estaban regados por todo aquel lado de la cama, algunos abiertos en páginas al azar, y prestándoles mayor atención, notas como algunas ilustraciones y diálogos coincidían extrañamente con el sueño que acababas de tener, rememorando los últimos momentos del mismo y haciendo que una vez más tu pobre corazón se acelerase. Lo único que pudiste hacer fue poner una de tus almohadas sobre tu rostro e intentar enterrar en lo más profundo de tu memoria aquellos pensamientos impuros que se apoderaron de tu subconsciente en aquellos últimos momentos para con Simeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si desean hacer pedidos acepto de todo en mi tumblr ❤ La lista de prompts que estoy aceptando esta dentro de la MasterList.


	7. "Don't give me that puppy dog face. How i'm supossed to say no to that?" Mammon x GenderNeutral!MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedido de tumblr para @millamillosa <3  
> Y tratando con todas las fuerzas de seguir con los drabbles y los fics pendientes, espero recobrar la inspiración prontamente ;;;  
> La frase fue modificada y dividida en dos, pero como siempre tratando de mantener el sentido~

Acabas de despertar, pero mantienes tus ojos cerrados, al girarte sobre la cama donde te encontrabas te das cuenta de un ligero peso sobre tu cuerpo, limitando bastante tu movimiento y ahí es donde decides finalmente abrir tus ojos, notando como a tu lado descansaba emitiendo ligeros ronquidos el demonio peliblanco, teniendo su brazo y una pierna sobre tu cuerpo, abrazándote como si fueses una gran y cómoda almohada. Entre la restricción, de alguna manera pudiste reacomodarte con él, con el cansancio ya fuera de tu sistema sería complicado reanudar tu sueño, por lo que te decides por abrazar suavemente a Mammon, pasando tus dedos por su blanca cabellera y mirándole con todo el amor que albergabas para él y finalmente te cubres a ti y a él con la sabana. 

Pasaron unos minutos, perdida ante la visión del moreno durmiendo, cuando sientes que el agarre que tenía contigo se hizo un poco más apretado, apegando su rostro a tu pecho, y tratas de sostenerle más cerca de ti.

Después de leer aquel cuento de hadas sorpresivamente a Mammon le había bajado el sueño, por lo que aprovechaste de sugerir que se fueran a dormir. Rememorabas sus expresiones al leer la historia y sus comentarios con respecto a ella, haciendo que tu pecho se llenara de un pequeño calor agradable, no pudiste evitar llenarte de ternura recordando cuando intentó imitar a un príncipe, depositaste un beso en su cabeza, entremedio de su cabellera blanca, provocando que el demonio se moviera un poco mientras gruñía, parecía que sin querer lo habías despertado.

\- ¿Aún no te duermes? – Mammon aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y con una voz completamente somnolienta.  
\- Desperté hace poco cariño. – Le comentas mientras con cuidado acomodabas algunos mechones de cabello fuera de su rostro.   
\- ¿En serio…? – Se le veía que hizo un enorme esfuerzo para apalear la somnolencia y abrir sus ojos, ligeramente rojos. – Lo siento. – Te miró tratando de disculparse, no pudiste evitar pensar en un cachorro que había hecho una travesura y había sido regañado.  
\- Aww, Mammon. – Lo abrazaste contra ti, acariciando su cabellera nuevamente, haciéndole entender que no debía preocuparse. – No me pongas esa cara de cachorro regañado…   
\- Grr, no soy un perro… - Murmuró sin moverse de donde estaba, en cambio se aferró más a ti. – Acuéstate, quiero seguir durmiendo. – Demandó, notándose como nuevamente se dejaba ganar por el sueño por el tono de su voz.  
\- Está bien, está bien, no puedo decirte que no cuando me pones esa cara. 

Terminaste de acomodarte y arropas primero a Mammon para después arroparte a ti mismo con las sabanas de tu cama, quedando frente a frente con él, viendo como lentamente el demonio volvía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

\- Buenas noches mi príncipe. – Susurras cerca de su rostro, con tus labios a pocos centímetros de los ajenos. – Te amo~ - Le diste un rápido beso en sus labios y cierras tus ojos, esperando a que el sueño llegue pronto por ti.


End file.
